This invention relates to a control device for a vehicle 5 and a control method for a vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 61-45163 (1986) describes a control device for a vehicle using a gear type transmission. This control device is constructed to achieve smooth speed changing by including a friction clutch on a gear providing the minimum change-speed ratio to the gear type transmission, controlling the number of revolution of the input shaft of the transmission by sliding said friction clutch during the change-speed to synchronize it with the number of revolution of the output shaft of the transmission, and correcting torque reduction occurring during the change-speed with the torque transmitted by said friction clutch.
However, in the prior art control device there is a problem that if during the change-speed the control of the number of revolution only by using the friction clutch, a occupant would receive a sense of incompatibility due to fluctuation of the torque of the output shaft corrected by the friction clutch.
Also, there is a problem that, of the end of the speed, if the torque reduction correcting value during the change-speed corrected by the friction clutch does not match to the torque of the input shaft which is transmitted to the output shaft by a claw clutch, a torque step is caused at the time of the change-speed whereby shaft vibration is generated after the change-speed.